User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/ELEMENT SENSE
What is ELEMENT(AL) SENSE? Element Sense is the logic of the typings/classings you give your characters. THIS INCLUDES LOGIC OF WEAKNESSES AND STRENGTHS. Also categories. Let's talk 'bout that. Your Weakness Chart Weakness charts are basically charts which show what elements are weak to and strong against. Mine is called the "Buff and Bruise Chart", reference to "Buffz and Bruisez". Here's one! *Sketch **Strengths ***Granite: Paper > Rock in Rock Paper Scissors. **Weaknesses ***Scuba: Soaking paper? BAD IDEA! ***Razor: Scissors beats Paper. (YES, THIS IS REAL, BUT WITH PART OF IT!) Tips on weakness charts is try and avoid using internet sense and real life sense. Some are confusing like: *Ballistic > Dark: Just because of glow-in-the-dark balls. *Spicy > Royal: Spicyman33 is 1st and Qwerby's last. *Green > Royal: GreenTree kicks Qwerby. *Stealthy > Dark: That makes sense... NOT UNTIL THE LOGIC IS ACTUALLY PJ MASKS!!! That makes sense, but what if the creator was dumb enough to use NON-REALLIFE LOGIC? Just ask people where the logic comes from before saying "ok"! Categories Categories are groups of elements clumped into their own whole world. You can't use cross categories no matter what they are. (Example: Protecmon think that's its name has fire shields, but can't be classified as System/Torch). So yeah, cross categories aren't allowed. Unless you can use cross categories that is. Your Typings/Classings This is the most important part IMO. You need to make PLENTY and PLENTY of sense if nobody's mind wants to be blown. Here's some logical sense. It doesn't make sense at first, though! Permabrew.png|Permabrew Monkey (Support/Toxic, because it's an Alchemist which can give out buffs) KRtDL Bandana Waddle Dee.png|Waddle Dee (Arm, even if Kidsy owns him, he wields a spear.) CLOUDYCOPTER.png|Cloudycopter (Jet, cause he uses air to extinguish fire) However, don't say something like: Permabrew.png|Permabrew (Splashy, cuz he has drinks) KRtDL Bandana Waddle Dee.png|Waddle Dee (Basic, cuz he's just a li'l cute guy wieldin' a spear) (why do I say this? because even though he looks basic he is holding a SPEAR) CLOUDYCOPTER.png|Cloudycopter (Sunny/Splashy, cuz he lives in the skies and hates fire) SPLATBACKS!!!.png|(BONUS!!!) (Retro, cuz he's a block and Retro was originally Blocky) I UNDERSTAND if you don't have those elements just like in the first TWOWian chart/old element chart. In fact at first lemme give you some examples on what I didn't understand AT FIRST. *Ballistic: I thought it was related to bombs. But as shown on the picture below, it turns out to be BALLS. Reason why it was named Ballistic: 'Ball'istic. *Blocky: Thought it was Retro. Turns out to be the ROCK class when I figured out why Green > Blocky. THE IMAGE!! BONUS: The people who rip off SSLW People who ripoff SSLW are going to be supremely punished. You might want to scream at me and try and destroy SSLW but let's face it; you guys rip off SSLW. And whenever ripoffs get popularity, I slap my face. Why are people earning popularity just for bootlegging? Don't ripoff people to earn popularity, be more creative and think of your own way. I mean, we have Trees which are ripoffs of Crash Trees in DFAC and Slimes which are ripoffs of Jello in Random Adventures. But the worse one? Random Adventures, IMO. Battle hates DFAC more. Why do I hate it? Even though it has passives (I may add those in the future, such as an enemy which gets stronger with more enemies around it or an enemy which will heal FAST if you don't hit it for a while). But the main reason I hate it is because it literally rips off the whole concept of SSLW, tries to make a dumb "SSLW-based" excuse and such. Some of the rules which I really hate are: TSRITW can only use the antagonists (although I used that rule, but I didn't want people misusing them, which unfortunaly didn't work since fivefinger turned back to his normal self when he wasn't supposed to), you must have 100% good grammar (WHY?!), and if the too much weirdness detector goes off, you're busted. Seriously. It manages to get nothing right on the classes, only stealing and renaming them but in less TWOW-y style. Battlepedia Randomia is an obvious ripoff of Battlepedia Levelworldia. There's still such thing as the "six is still a robot" joke. Slime? It's Jello but literally with a new Slobber Attack which reduces damage by 20%. Category:Blog posts